


Beloved

by Edana_erised (Myriad_13)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlockary - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Other, Season 3, Sherlock thinking at night, Threesome, a tiny bit angsty, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriad_13/pseuds/Edana_erised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B fic. Sherlock ponders what it's like to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot that popped into my head. I haven't actually seen Sign of Three but from what I've seen on Tumblr, I really like the idea of Johnlockary. And I think Mary is an awesome character.

Is this what it is to be loved?

To feel a heart pulsing on either side of his body? To know that this unconventional arrangement was not only welcomed but…hoped for? To have somebody tell him he never had to be alone – he never had to worry about being left with skull and the orderly chaos of his mind? Their combined breathing swirled together in the still darkness of the room. It made Sherlock want to bottle it up and hide it, only to take it out on his dark days, to remind him that after all the waiting, wanting, and pining, there was all this joy. He didn't care if emotion made him weak anymore. He would gladly fling caution to the wind again and again to feel like this.

Accepted.

He nuzzled into Mary’s soft blond hair and breathed in her scent. He had much to be grateful for. Mary’s willingness to love him, John’s willingness to finally reveal how he felt as well. He could almost cry with how close he came to losing this, what was left of his humanity.

Warm skin surrounded him. Reassuring.

As Mary pressed into his front and John tightened his grip around his narrow waist, Sherlock took a deep breath and smiled. Yes. This is what it was like to be beloved.


End file.
